


Paths

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: "Tell me a story" she asked, and he obliged.





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written up a while ago and never posted it here, or at least nowhere I can easily find.

"Tell me a story," Emily asked as she pushed away all the various papers that were littering her desk.   She was ready to shed her Empress duties for a night.  
The Outsider obliged, as he always did, he motioned for her to join him on the sofa in front of the lit fireplace.  
He seemed to siphon all the light from the room until nothing was left but the glow of the fire in front of them.  Emily mused on this, there were so many things she did not know about him - How could he be so cold to the touch but bring so much warmth to her life?  
She took a seat beside him as he stared into the flames, the soft color of the fire reflecting in his obsidian eyes.    
She always felt like she was looking straight into the Void.  
"There are stories told... some are things that have happened here, and some are things that could have happened but they may not have," He said, his voice low enough so that Emily had to lean in to hear him.  
"This story has to do with a young boy living in the forests of Pandyssia and the woman who saved him" He grabbed the iron poker near the fireplace and started to fiddle with the coal inside, little embers flying up into the air as he did so.  
"She was a queen - the queen of the forest I might add," He said with a little smirk "Clever, beautiful and wise beyond her years.  She had been part of a tribe that was known as the most revered among all the villages of the forest.  Living in fancy houses built into the trees and surrounding areas."  
"And the boy?" Emily asked, as always finding herself entranced by his every word.  
"The boy was a mud dweller, He lived off the scraps of the wealthy and revered.  His only goal in life was to survive"  
Emily listened to this story intently, it felt familiar somehow but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was reminding her off.  Was this a story she had been told when she was younger? Or had read from what of her many books?  
"They were never supposed to cross paths you know" He informed her  
"Really?" Emily asked  
"It seems that way, and yet the world had brought them together through circumstances never even entertained.   Fate, destiny, the universe rewrote itself to bring them into each other's lives..." He set the fire poker back against the fireplace and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them up again.  
"A lonely boy living off the land and his beautiful companion who thrived survived and lived for her people"  
Emily reached out, placing her pale hand against his shoulder "This story sounds familiar for some reason" She said, smirking  
"It's inspired," He said simply, not tearing his eyes away from the fire.  
"You are not a nobody" Emily said softly "There is not one person in this world whom I trust more than you."  
"Dearest Emily, I have no inkling of what it is you speak of." He said, as coy as ever.  
The night passed around them and the stories became deeper - some dark, some light, some from his memories and some made up entirely.


End file.
